A Doctor or Two
by Crystallea1321
Summary: Crystal Lea is no ordinary girl. When she meets and recognizes the Doctor, it is no surprise when she is psychically attacked. But it is a surprise, however, when she discovers a very large gap in the Doctor's memory. How on Earth could he have forgotten someone so important? And, why are people disappearing in London? Rated T for violence mainly as a precaution.


A/N- Well, I hope you like this! It's during the Tenth's time after Donna and before the Master's return. I hope you enjoy. I apologize that I'm using an OC, but I don't think she's too Mary Sue...I hope.

Anyways, read and review!

* * *

Chapter One

I glanced around at all the shops and sighed. I was so bored. I shifted my vision. Now instead of seeing the normal sights, I saw auras. Halos of light hung around everything, some lights brighter than others. Whenever I got bored in a crowded place I would do this. I loved studying people's auras.

I saw so many different colors: red, blue, green, yellow, magenta. I saw a veritable rainbow. I turned around to see if I could find any interesting auras, something out of the ordinary, maybe a two-colored aura or a very strong one. What I got nearly blinded me. A bright golden-white light shone out of a man walking briskly away from me. I had to shift my eyes back to keep from acquiring retina scaring.

I recognized that aura. I remembered it, even if I hadn't seen it for a very long time. This was a man I would know anywhere, even if his face changed.

It was the Doctor.

"Doctor! Hey, wait up!" I yelled, running after him.

He kept walking. I saw a large blue box in front of him. Well, that meant I had to move faster. "DOCTOR!"

He turned around, a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"Doc-" I was cut off mid-word by a sudden burning pain in my head. My vision went red and I felt myself begin to fall. My whole world was pain.

I turned at the sound of my title. A blonde girl was running up to me, for a second I thought it was Rose, but then I saw that she was thinner, smaller than Rose. She was running after me with a strange expression, something between surprise and sorrow. Suddenly, her face twisted up into a look of pain, and she fell. I lunged forward, catching her before she hit the ground.

I picked her up and headed toward the T. .I.S. I needed a safe place to look at her. "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong? Come on don't die on me. We only just met."

I shifted her around until I could get a hand mostly free so that I could open the T.A.R.D.I.S. I strode in and deposited her on the floor, as I did she stirred. "Water," came a mumbled word.

Water; was she thirsty? I turned and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it and running back. I ignored the fact that not a drop of water spilled despite the fact that the glass was very full and I was moving in a very bumpy fashion.

I knelt next to the mostly unconscious girl and pulled her up into a sitting position. The glass shook ever so slightly in my hand as I put it to her lips. I wasn't sure why but I felt absurdly scared that something bad would happen to her, that I wouldn't be able to save her. I shook my head; I was being ridiculous.

The water slid between her lips, again not a drop was spilled. This time I paid more attention to it. Why was the water acting so strangely? A thousand possibilities raced through my mind, but I discarded all of them just as fast. There was something about this that seemed odd, almost familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I need more. Bring me to-AHHH!" She screamed clutching at her head and knocking the glass from my hand. It smashed on the floor, glass shards scattering across the surface in a cascade of sparkling bits.

"What is it? What can I do? What do you need?"

"The pool." She gasped, her face screwed up in pain.

"What?"

"The pool, you idiot! Throw me in the pool!" Her voice was raspy, but that didn't lesson the scorn in it.

"Wow, how do you do that? You're in obvious pain and yet you can still sound so sarcastic. That really is some talent you have going there." I told her in wonderment.

"Pool, now." She commanded, her eyes blinking open for a moment to glare at me with dark grey irises.

"Right, right. So sorry." I lifted her up and carried her to the pool. I could feel her thin body trembling against me. What a frail human. I felt that irresistible urge to protect, the one I got whenever someone was in trouble.

"Now what?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to do once I got to the pool. She had said throw her in but that could kill her, what with the condition she was in and all.

"Throw me in," she growled.

I looked down at her. "But that could kill you?"

"No, it won't. Now, do it."

I sighed, "It's your funeral." I leaned down and gently placed her in the water. She floated for a moment and then slipped beneath the surface. I waited for what felt like eons, although I knew it was only 4 minutes and 23 seconds, by earth measurements.

"Hey, did you miss me?" the silvery blonde asked as she rose from the water.

I gaped at her. How did she have enough air left to be cheeky?

Bubbles escaped to the surface as I sighed with relief. The water had cut off the psychic attack. I readied my defenses, and drew strength from the water. When my shields were in place I rose to the surface grinning. "Hey, did you miss me?"

I laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face.

"What!?"

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Crystal." I walked forward until I was at the side of the pool. "It's nice to finally meet you again, Doctor."

"What? How do you know who I am, if you haven't ever met me before?" The doctor stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should say I haven't met you in this form." I told him, as I pulled myself out of the pool. Water sucked up after me for a second and then it slipped back down at my silent scolding.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you remember Blake Lea, right?" I asked. The room tilted oddly as I did and I realized that I was slowly falling. "Odd, I don't usually faint this easily." I muttered, and then everything went black.

It was warm and comfy under the blankets. I stretched out my toes into a cooler spot, curling them in pleasure. I rolled over carefully, expecting to find a fuzzy body or two keeping me warm, instead all I got was more blankets. I started to wake up more. Where was I?

Ah, yes, the T.A.R.D.I.S. I had fainted after getting out of the pool; the Doctor must have put me to bed.

I stretched and then pulled myself out of the deliciously warm bed. My feet touched the warm wood floor. I could feel a slight hum through my bare feet. The T.A.R.D.I.S.' engines must be running. I reached out with my mind, searching for the feel of Earth's water. I could feel it at the farthest corners of my mind. We must be orbiting Earth.

Why on Earth, weren't we on Earth?

I looked around the small, dark room. I saw shadowy shapes of dressers and chairs and other bedroom clutter, I saw a thin sliver of light seeping under a closed door and slowly made my way over to it, nearly tripping over a pair of shoes and a box filled with something or other along the way.

I slipped through the door and looked down a long corridor to my left, when I looked right I saw another corridor but this one opened up into a larger room, when I threw my mind that way I felt a familiar presence.

I padded down the corridor to my right. As I got close to the opening, I heard the Doctor talking, "Well, the psionic field around us is stable again. You really are a sexy thing, aren't you?" The Doctor was running his hand lovingly over the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Alright. Well, I hate to break up this lovely moment but I need to ask, why are we orbiting Earth?" I queried as I walked into the room.

The Doctor whirled around, and grinned, "Good to see you up. Could you please tell me who exactly is Blake Lea?"

My mouth fell open and I gasped like a landed fish. "You don't, what? How could you-" I was lost for words.

How could he have forgotten her, me? Well, it was complicated as to whether it was her or me. Semi-reincarnation business always is. How could I make him remember?

"Do you remember what an Elemental is?" I asked earnestly.

He stared at me. "Aren't they like fairies?"

"No! Well, not really. First of all they aren't tiny little beings with wings. They might be closer to ghosts or spirits except they live inside of a human. There is one elemental per element. And I mean of the eight elements, not the scientific elements, but water, earth, fire, air, light, darkness, shadow and lightning. Does that ring a bell?" I asked desperately.

"Ah, nope. But it is fascinating to hear earth myths. I wonder what spawned them?" The Doctor started pacing. "It could have been the…."

"Um, Doctor? They aren't myths. They're real. Honestly, you of all people should understand that there are strange, unexpected things in this universe. You've actually met several in your lifetime. Me being one of them."

He stared at me. "You're an elemental? Well, that would explain the water, and why you knew about the pool. Although, it still doesn't explain how you knew who I was."

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember meeting a person named Crystal back in the early 1800s? I can't recall the exact date but it was late spring. At the time, Crystal was captain of a ship called the Sea Mist."

The Doctor grinned, "Of course I remember Crissy. As I recall, she had a pet Kraken. So she was an elemental, that would explain a few things."

"Yes, she was my ancestress and my name sake. Also, she hated the nickname Crissy and so do I. So, don't call me that." I glared at him fiercely.

"Ah, I will have to remember that. So then, who is this Blake Lea?" the Doctor asked.

A growing sense of unease began to fill my stomach. I stared at the man who used to be my great aunt's true love. I could recall exactly how he had looked the last time Blake saw him. He'd had black hair that fell down into his sea-green eyes. He had been tall and looked like he was in his early twenties. The man standing before me looked like he could be in his mid-twenties but was probably older than that. This man had brown hair that was parted to the side. He had wide brown eyes and was shorter than Blake's Doctor but he still had that same warm, overly bright aura. Could this be an earlier regeneration?

"How old are you?" I asked ignoring his earlier question.

"Um, 900 and… 3, no 4 years old now. I think."

"Alright, so not an earlier regeneration, then." I said thoughtfully. I bit gently on my thumbnail as I thought.

"What do you mean, 'not an earlier regeneration'? How do you know so much about me? I've never met you before." The Doctor was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I sighed and pulled my thumb out of my mouth so I could talk. "See, that's just it. You haven't met me specifically but you have met plenty of other water elementals and I have all of my predecessors' memories. I can remember every time you've met one of us, and what we did and said. I can't recall it all at once, mind, but the more recent the memory was made, the easier it is for me to remember."

Blake Lea was my great aunt. She was also the water elemental before me. She never married or had children. Do you know why?" I asked the Doctor, watching him carefully.

He shook his head violently. "It wasn't me. I would remember something like that. I might want to forget but I wouldn't be able to. There is no way that was me. You must have me mixed up with some other doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "You are a Timelord, right? You have fought the Daleks and the cybermen? You are known as the Coming Storm and Defender of Earth, correct? You fly in the T.A.R.D.I.S., right?"

He nodded.

"Then you are the Doctor I'm talking about. The Doctor I remember, even if you do have a new, less attractive face."

"Hey!"

I grinned and winked at him. "Got'cha." I looked around the consul room studying everything, trying to place things in my memory and I noticed a strange blue stone laced with silver sitting next to a big red button. I blinked and walked over to pick up the familiar blue sapphire. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, that old thing? Someone gave it to me ages ago." The Doctor replied offhandedly.

I looked at him sharply, my eyes narrowing. "Who gave it to you. Tell me their name." I snapped.

The Doctor opened his mouth and paused then closed it again. He reopened it several seconds later and then closed it, repeating this several more times before he finally admitted in consternation, "I can't remember."

I nodded, staring down at the beautiful blue gemstone wound round with pure silver. "Well, that makes sense, I suppose. Never mind then, forget I said anything." I told him glancing up. I decided now wasn't the time to go delving into the past. There were more pressing issues to deal with. "It doesn't matter anyways. What's important is finding out what attacked me back on Earth."

"Right. What did happen? You just suddenly collapsed and then called for water when I brought you into the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"I was psychically attacked. I'm not sure what by or why they went after me. All I know is they had a powerful mind and wanted to cause me a lot of pain. It felt like I was on fire, like my brain would explode." I shook my head; unable to clearly explain the excruciating pain I had went through.

"Right, well, then I guess we had better head back to earth to do some investigating, hadn't we?" The Doctor grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at that exhilarating smile.

"Whatever you say, Doctor. After all, you are the pilot of this amazing flying contraption."

He winked at me and chuckled, then spun to the consul, his hands flying over the levers and buttons. "Allons-y!"

And off we went into the time vortex, headed for adventure.

We didn't realize we were also flying off into more danger than either of us had ever faced before. After all, who would expect to fight telepathic alien dragons?

* * *

A/N- So, did you like it? If so, please review. It is always appreciated. And I promise that many of the questions of what happened to the Doctor's memory and who Crystal and Blake are shall be answered in time. Actually Blake may get her own story, if I ever have time to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. I did try my best. I apologize for any confusion on elementals. I am rubbish at explaining it. Especially, since to really understand it you would either have to be me or read a story I will be posting on fictionpress account shortly. Sadly, it hasn't been properly edited so it isn't up yet. But I wanted to get this out soon. Again hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how terrible it was or good but I think it will probably be the former.


End file.
